The Dark Side of the Stiles
by iKnightWriter
Summary: The problem was that they somehow had forgotten about Stiles. The one who held the entire pack together when the Alpha Pack had kidnapped Erica and Boyd in the beginning. The one who was able to figure it out before it was too late. But even then the brightest of the pack never saw it coming.
1. Control is Overrated

The Sheriff had been shot three days ago. Scott and Derek had found him covered with his blood all over his face and clothes. They knew who were responsible too. It had been the Alpha Pack that had been wanting Scott and Derek to be a part of their murderous group.

Of course, Scott and Derek declined. They had come too far with their own horrible situations to go back to the dark side. Even despite the warnings they were given about hurting each and every one of the pack members in more ways than one.

So that was how everyone in the pack ended up in a buddy system. Scott with Allison, Lydia with Isaac, Boyd with Erica, and Derek with Peter. The problem was that they somehow had forgotten about Stiles. You know, the only freaking human of the pack. The most vulnerable one ever since he got possessed by Nogitsune and also just learning how to use the Spark he had inside him. The one who held the entire pack together when the Alpha Pack had kidnapped Erica and Boyd in the beginning. The one who was able to figure it out before it was too late.

But even then the brightest of the pack never saw it coming.

* * *

Scott McCall stood up from the place he had fallen. He couldn't exactly understand what was going on right now. All he knew what that his best friend had started attacked him and just before Stiles could fully finish his job, somebody had intervened.

"Deaton?" Scott asked in shock. The vet had been missing a couple of days. No one was sure where he went and they were almost certain that he wasn't going to come back, but there he stood.

In the middle of the animal clinic, wearing a grim expression.

From the other side of the animal stood Allison Argent, who too had suffered an attack from Stiles. She was in awe upon seeing the one who rescued them, "Deaton." She said with relief.

However, Deaton didn't respond to any of them because he was focusing on the task at hand, "Uh oh." Another person said in a very sarcastic manner as he also sat up from the ground, "Daddy's home. I'm in wicked trouble now."

From a pile of debris laid Stiles Stilinski with a bloody nose. He had been hit by the magic Deaton had sent his way to stop him from hurting Scott any farther.

Stiles had looked the same as he did before during the possession of the Nogitsune. Only it didn't look like he was dying. He was just getting powerful.

"You have no idea," Deaton told him lightly, "You have to stop what you're doing."

Stiles gave him a fake smile, "Sorry, can't do that." At the statement Deaton gets closer to Stiles, "I'm not finished yet."

Stiles started to get up, but everyone could clearly see he hadn't fully recovered from the surprise attack, "Neither am I." Deaton shared plainly, "Stay down."

With just a simple gesture of his hand, Deaton caused Stiles to fall back down onto the floor.

"How did you did that?" Allison asked Deaton softly.

But just like before Deaton doesn't give her an answer as he continued to focus on Stiles.

Stiles released a small laugh at the gesture Deaton had pulled on him, "That's borrowed power." Stiles said knowingly, "No way it's going to save you-"

"I'm here to save you." Deaton informed him.

Stiles rolled his eyes at the declaration, "Thanks, but no thanks," Stiles rejected in a tone, "I can kill a bunch of werewolves by myself." Deaton continued to get closer as Stiles continued rambling on, "But if you want to join my hit list you're more than welcomed to. After all, you only seem to intervene when things only pertain to you."

"Right now," Deaton stated unmoved by the words, "You concern me, Stiles. If you keep this up you will wind up dead."'

"Listen to him Stiles," Scott pleaded, "I don't want to have to fight you anymore."

"I don't want to fight you either Scotty," Stiles informed the True Alpha, but he turned his attention back to the so-called vet, "I want to fight him."

This time Stiles does get up, only he doesn't do with his own two feet and hands. He uses the spark without even breaking a sweat.

Deaton attempted to get Stiles back on the ground with the same hand gesture, but this time Stiles was ready as he waved his own hand in front of him blocking the impact of the magic.

Deaton's firm expression turned into a bit of alarm as Scott stood by his side preparing for another fight, "I remember everything I did." Stiles shared with them as he started circling the trio, "And the worst part is I remember liking it. Because I felt powerful. I felt fearless. And most of all, in control. But when I came through it, I learned something else..."

Allison, Scott, and Deaton continued to watch Stiles uneasily. Stiles never did talk about his possession and the aftermath of the Nogitsune. He didn't open the subject up and no one dared to even try. But right now that was exactly what he was doing.

Suddenly a magic light from nowhere began to light up Stiles' body, and his eyes go back to the familiar black as a humming noise began to rise in pitch and volume.

"Control's overrated." Stiles finished in a deep resonant voice.

The humming sound continues to get louder as it assaulted Scott's enhanced hearing causing the werewolf to cover his ears, while Stiles started chanting, "Asmodea, bring forth-"

Deaton quickly made another hand gesture toward Stiles, "Vincire-"

Green magic energy shoots from Deaton's hand and formed a band around Stiles' torso, pinning his arms against his body. It glows with a green light that made his skin appear green too.

"What? No!" Stiles declared as he could feel his magic being suppressed back, "Get off!" He demanded with his struggle, "Solvo, libero..."

Deaton doesn't remove holding out his hand toward him. Suddenly Stiles threw back his head and closes his eyes, apparently unconscious.

His body floated up into the air and hovered about a foot off the ground. The band of magic holding him changed to a more contained blue-grey color.

Both Allison and Scott watched warily as Stiles continued to float in midair, "What did you do to him?" Scott asked Deaton.

"Contained him and him powers within a binding field." Deaton explained to them, "It puts him in a kind of ... stasis for the time-" Upon his explanation, Deaton finally turned his attention Scott and Allison for the first time, who were busying staring at Stiles, "A true Alpha, indeed." He commented to the pair.

This seemed to snap the pair from their staring and turned back to the vet. Wordlessly, the trio gathered into a hug.

After a moment Deaton broke the reunion and looked at Stiles again. He walked over to Stiles who remained floating in the air, unconscious, with his head hanging back.

"I'm very sorry about your father." Deaton told the unconscious teen. For once, Deaton wore a look of sadness and stood there for a moment. He was actually ready to walk away when...

"This..." Stiles suddenly said. Deaton paused and looked at him in surprise. Stiles had his eyes opened looking right at him, "...won't hold me ... forever." He finished.

This caused Deaton to look more alarmed as Scott and Allison stood frozen.


	2. Never About Us

_Three days ago_

"I swear it's always something in this town." Stiles Stilinski complained to his dad, "It's bad enough the whole pack still recovering from Erica and Boyd being taken."

"How's the whole buddy system working out?" Sheriff Stilinski asked as he handed Stiles a cup of coffee.

"So far so good." Stiles said happily, "They have yet to actually make a move." He took a sip from his cup, "One could hope that they turn tail and run."

There was a brief moment of silence, "I noticed that you didn't get a shape-shifter buddy." Sheriff said quietly.

Stiles released a heavy sigh, "Can we not talk about it?" Stiles pleaded to him. There was an unspoken reason as to why Stiles didn't have one. And it wasn't just because they had forgotten about him either. No it was still something else entirely.

The Sheriff looked tiredly at his son, "Okay, but just be careful."

"I'm always careful." Stiles replied easily with a smile.

* * *

In a car heading in the opposite way of where they needed to go was Isaac Lahey and Lydia Martin, "Where are we going?" Isaac questioned Lydia as she continued driving. He doesn't get a response. He hadn't been a response from her in the past five minutes. She only got like this when someone was about to die, "Do you at least know who it is?"

"I…can't…" Lydia started to say in a faint tone, but it wasn't soft enough for Isaac not to hear it, "It's….tip of my tongue. Too many voice…gonna scream."

Isaac looked worriedly at her. Lydia was still learning how to use her powers and one thing they have learned so far is it worked better when she screamed.

"Pull over and scream." Isaac directed her in a "werewolf" tone. It was one of the ways to break her out the trance. As expected, Lydia broke out of her trace and stopped the car.

"It's happening again, isn't it?" She asked worriedly. The voices in her ears confirmed her worries. The last thing she could actually remember was actually heading for the animal clinic for the meeting on how to deal with the Alpha Pack, but she knew this wasn't the case anymore.

"Don't worry about it." Isaac said calmly, "Just scream."

Without needing another push Lydia opened her mouth and released a banshee scream. It was powerful enough that it shook the car and enough to force Isaac to cover his ears.

By the time she had finished Lydia looked extremely frightened, "Lydia?"

"Call Scott and Derek." Was her only reply as she started up car and started speeding toward their destination.

* * *

 _Present day_

Scott and Deaton stood in the lobby, while Allison continued watching Stiles in the examination room. There were so many questions Scott had for Deaton, but there were more pressing matters at hand.

"I came as soon as I heard." Deaton informed Scott as they sat in the waiting chairs of the lobby.

"How?" Scott wondered.

"There is a council that keeps tabs of underage supernaturals." Deaton explained to him, "And right now they don't have a clue as to what is upsetting the balance of our world." He confessed to Scott, "But there's an extremely powerful coven in Devon. They came to me claiming that they sensed the rise of a dangerous magical force here in Beacon Hills." This caused Scott to look more worried, "A dark force, fueled by grief."

"Stiles." Scott whispered to himself, but just loud enough for Deaton to hear.

"I'd hoped it wasn't him." Deaton shared. During the Nogitsune, they had managed to get everything under control without outside help, before it could actually send out the chaos that it so desperately wanted to, "But a seer in the coven told me about the Sheriff. That's when the coven ... imbued me with their powers.

"And sent you here to bring Stiles down." Scott told him not hiding the dread in his voice.

"Scott, what's happened here?" Deaton cleared worried.

Scott got from his seat and started pacing, "God. I don't even know where to start." He admitted to him.

"Maybe you should start when after I left." Deaton suggested.

Scott nodded with agreement, "After the Nogitsune, Erica and Boyd had disappeared. It took two months to find them with the locator spell you taught Stiles…" Scott shared with him, "They wanted me and Derek to be part of their pack."

"You obviously said no." Deaton pointed to him.

"Of course we did. Derek always said that just because we're predators doesn't mean we have to be killers…"

Deaton smiled at the familiar phrase, "That was something he learned from his mother."

Scott nodded with agreement, "So they threaten us and now…Lydia's been shot and the Sheriff's dead…I didn't even realize that my best friend was left unprotected…Everything's just been a mess."

* * *

Derek Hale and Isaac Lahey were escorting the last of the Alpha Pack down a deserted street during the night.

After their close call with a very angry Stiles. The so called Alphas were now stuck with their human forms thanks to spell Stiles had casted, "Why are you helping us?" The Alpha Kali asked.

"You're lucky we're not killing you." Isaac growled at her with his eyes glowing the beta yellow. Kali would've growled back, but she knew she couldn't and there was no point into even trying.

"Isaac, that's enough." Derek said to the beta with his own eyes glowing the Alpha red.

Instead of backing down like Isaac would've normally done in the past Isaac remained firm and pointed an accusing fingering at their prisoners, "They shot Lydia!" Isaac yelled at him.

"And she's at the hospital with Boyd and Erica watching over her." Derek countered calmly.

"I see you forgot that the Sheriff's dead and Stiles wants them dead for it." Isaac snapped at him. Isaac knew that it was a low-blow, but with one friend already injured and another on a war path it was all colliding together.

This time Derek released an alpha growl that only seemed to have scared Kali and Ennis, "I'll never forget." Derek told Isaac in a rough tone.

 _Three days ago_

The moment Derek had arrived at the Stilinski residence, nothing but the smell of blood hit his senses. From what he could see Isaac was applying pressure to wound that Lydia had sustained and Scott taking away her pain as paramedics loaded her up.

But that wasn't what bothered him the most. He could smell the five members of the pack, but only hear four heartbeats. The lone heartbeat was coming from inside the Stilinski house.

As if he were on auto-pilot, Derek quickly broke through the front door of the house, "Stiles! Sheriff!" He called out, but doesn't get a response, but he does hear the lone heartbeat from earlier and quickly followed it to the kitchen.

Derek didn't know what he had expected to find there. But what he could see was something he wished he could forever erase from his memory.

In the middle of the floor was Stiles, holding onto his father. Derek could see the blood coming from the exit wound over the Sheriff's heart. The only sound Derek could hear was Stiles' heartbeat that seemed to have remained calm, "Stiles?"

But Stiles doesn't give him a response and continued looking down at the body that he was holding tightly to. Stiles' breathing remained calm and steady. Everything about him had seemed normal, except for the whole none-responsiveness. The rigidness and the chilled feeling he was getting.

"Stiles!" Scott's voice entered the house, but just like before Stiles doesn't even move or give a sign that he had heard his friend.

Stiles doesn't make a move until Scott is actually in the kitchen as well, "Stiles?" Scott asked in a worried.

On the floor, Stiles lifted up his head to where Scott and Derek could see the blood on his face and on his clothes, but he remained silent as he placed a kiss on his father's forehead, stood up and walked out the back door.

"It's not about us," Scott finally spoke in the quiet room, "It was never about us."

 _Present day_

Derek looked over at the stunted alpha, who looked ready to pee their pants, "Now let's go." He ordered with his fangs retracting at them.

Ennis and Kali followed behind Derek, while Isaac guarded them from behind.

* * *

Erica and Boyd had been taking turns on taking some of the pain the medication Lydia was on didn't full take away. It had been Boyd's turn when Allison had called them.

"She's okay." Erica reported over the phone, "Sleeping now as the doctor ordered. Not in much pain either, which is a good thing. What about you?"

"Deaton came back and managed to restrain his powers for now," Allison shared with her, "Not sure how long it'll last though."

"Knowing him, he'll find a way."

There was a moment of silence between them when Allison asked the dreaded question, "Erica…is he going to be okay?"

Instead of responding Erica's mind went back to her own encounter with Stiles.

 _Three days ago_

Erica was waiting at the animal clinic. She didn't know much about what was going on, but she knew enough to know that someone was making their way to the clinic. Erica knew Stiles was powerful the moment he was able to locate her and Boyd when the Alpha Pack had blocked out their senses.

That's why she also knew that she needed hide some very important book before Stiles managed to get to them. She was just about done with hiding the last of the spell books that Deaton had left behind, when there was a sudden crash from the back entrance shook the building.

Erica quickly moved away from where she was hiding the books and turned toward the now gaping hole and saw Stiles looking right at her. The lights in the examination room flickered as Stiles walked his way into the room calmly and slowly.

Erica couldn't miss the smell of the spark and the rage radiating off him as he stopped near one of the shelves in the room, "Stiles." She called out to him.

Stiles wordlessly opened one of the cabinets and took out a jar that held a dark powder, "Where do you keep the black arts books?" Stiles asked as he finally looked at her with a raged expression.

"Listen." She pleaded to him as he got closer to her. Erica found herself moving away from him, "Something's happened. I know."

"I need power." Stiles told her as he fiddled with the jar. Erica remained watching him closely as he was now close to the small cabinet where she had hidden the books.

"But not those books." Erica shared with him, "I can't let you-" She stopped sudden when Stiles' hand had landed on the exact cabinet holding the books.

Erica realized her mistake before it was too late as Stiles gave her unimpressed look as he opened the door.

Erica quickly charged at him, only Stiles had been ready for her. Erica had barely made it passed the examination table when Stiles (without even looking behind him) sent the jar into air shattering as the black powder floated over Erica's head for a brief second and landed in a perfect circle surrounding her.

Erica ended running into blue force field that knocked her onto the floor, "Mountain Ash."

"Gotta love basic magic," Stiles said with his attention on clearly pleased he had stopped her from getting any farther, "Too bad I need a bit more."

With a small gesture, the books Erica had hidden come flying out the cabinets and piled right onto the examination table. It happened faster than anything Erica had ever seen before.

Stiles moved to the books and reached out - putting his hand inside them. Erica watched as Stiles' hand merged with pages. Suddenly, the writing from the books seemed to scroll up his arms.

Erica watched in fear as the words began to crawl up his arms and under his clothes. They appeared again on his neck and face. Finally, the inky writing moved to his face right into his hair, turning it black.

All the while Stiles stiffened and his eyes were closed back as he absorbed all the knowledge and power the books contained.

It only last a second as Stiles finally removed his hands from the books and caused them to collapse onto the surrounding floor. One had managed to get close enough for Erica to see that the pages were now blank.

"That's better." Stiles commented with a satisfied smile. Erica looked back at Stiles' new appearance.

 _Present day_

"I wish I could say," Erica finally told her, "He's got all the dark magic in him now. Just be careful around him." She found herself saying, "This isn't like anything we've ever faced before."

* * *

Allison was now attempting to clean up the clinic. She needed something to do with her hands and sitting around fiddling with her fingers was not working out for her. She placed a bunch of equipment into a small basket and carried it toward the counter, past the still floating Stiles.

She was unaware that Stiles' had eyes open slightly and he watching her across the room.

 _Allison_

At the sound of her name she stopped in her tracks and turned to Stiles nervously. He had remained emotionless.

"Stiles." She said clearly trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

 _I need you, Allison. I need you to do something for me._

"I know what you're trying to do." She declared to him, "The Nogitsune tried the exact same thing and just like him you'll fail."

 _You need to free me._

"No." Allison told him firmly as she backed away from him. She was starting to feel the convulsion Stiles was using on her and turned her attention toward the lobby.

 _You don't want to call out to them._ This caused Allison to look right back at him _. You want to take away this binding spell._

"I can't do that." She told him, "I'm not like you."

 _It's okay Allison. I'm going to teach you how to bend the rules._

* * *

"What's gonna happen to Stiles?" Scott asked in dread tone.

Deaton looked over to the young werewolf, "Well, the coven is working on a ... way to extract his powers without ... killing him. And should he survive, you ought to know, Scott, that there's no guarantee he'll ... be as he was."

"He hadn't been the same since the possession." Scott stated in a dead tone.

"Be that as it may he killed someone willingly this time." Deaton reminded him, "How will he be able to live with himself?"

Scott doesn't get a chance to answer when another voice interrupted them, "I wouldn't worry about that."

Scott and Deaton turn toward the door and see Allison hovering in the doorway unconscious as Stiles walked into the lobby with his eyes black.


	3. New Found Heroism? Not Attractive

"Your move Scotty." Stiles said as he adjusted a piece of hair that covered Allison's face. Just before he tossed her unconscious body right into Deaton, who had managed to catch her.

Without warning Scott quickly rushed toward Stiles ready to fight his friend.

Effortlessly, Stiles raised his hand and Scott was sent trust backward, flying right past the recovering vet, and smashed hard into the wall.

Scott could barely recover from the assault time. Before Stiles could have another chance into hurting the True Alpha Deaton shot out his hand, _"Vincire!"_

The green energy from before emerged from his hand moved to Stiles, who simply waved it away, " _Solutum._ "Stiles chanted in a bored tone.

The energy field dissipated as it hits one of the windows without causing it to shatter. Stiles looked toward Deaton with a knowing smirk, "Fool me once..." Stiles told him with a slow head shake. Stiles then pointed from the examination room toward the lobby.

From the doorway, the knives and daggers from the other room come flying from the other room. Each blade hovered menacingly, all pointed at Deaton, who looked at them apprehensively, trying to think.

"Stiles…"

"Shame on you." Stiles finished. This time without moving a muscle the knives flew right at Deaton.

" _Tego!_ "

One of the waiting chair from a corner suddenly flew and posted itself right in front of Deaton, shielding him, taking the hits.

Stiles made a sound of annoyance with another gesture causing to move the chair aside. In that moment Deaton watched Stiles intensely and shoved his palm forward, " _Excudo!_ "

Stiles was quickly blasted back into a nearby wall and slammed onto the ceiling of the lobby, cracking it, before hitting the floor.

"Deaton!" Scott called out in a panic, "You're gonna kill him!"

Deaton tossed a warily glance at Scott.

On the floor, Stiles was sprawled face on the floor. He doesn't move for a moment. His took a deep breath and pushed himself up and glared over his shoulder, toward the vet and the Alpha. His eyes narrowed into slits.

Out of the two of them, Stiles had always remained the clear-minded one. The one who doesn't lose his temper easy and could easily shrug off any problem they had as a joke.

From the looks Stiles was giving Deaton and Scott, Scott knew that Stiles was far from joking.

* * *

Meanwhile out the outskirt of town, "Do you even know where you are taking us?" Ennis complained from behind Derek as they were now walking through a dirt road.

"Do you think you have the right to be complaining?" Isaac questioned him from behind.

"You better watch who you're talking to beta." Ennis said turning his attention to Isaac.

Isaac doesn't get a chance to respond as Ennis' body suddenly gets tossed hard into a nearby tree that cracked on impact.

"You better watch you're talking to." Derek said with a growl and his eyes glowing red. Isaac stood in shock and Kali doesn't even bother looking shamed as she hid behind Isaac, "We're trying to save your lives, though I would honestly have no problem with Stiles handling you myself."

Derek continued marching up the dirt road, while Isaac and Kali follow, leaving Ennis to pick himself up and limp after them.

All the while Kali slowly began to realize just how screwed up they were. Especially since she was now thinking about a conversation that happened two days ago

 _ **TWO DAYS AGO**_

After Stiles had killed Deucalion Kali knew that she and Ennis needed to be out of town as of yesterday.

However, it had seemed nearly impossible because it seemed like every corner they turned into he stood waiting for them, ready to make them pay for what they had done. Kali knew there was only maybe one place safe for them to hide for the time being.

Kali knocked urgently on a door when a woman answered the door. The kind face of the woman quickly turned to displeasure when her sight landed on them, "We've come to seek your sanctuary." Kali told her.

The woman tilted her head to the side as if to examine them, "That's not the only reason why you came here," She told them knowingly, "You want something else."

"Marin-" Kali started.

"Don't Kali," Marin Morrell said with a hand gesture that caused Kali to lose her voice for the time being, "I've tried to warn you about what would happen if you went through your stupid plan. I tried to keep the balance of our world, but now…" She paused as she trembled through another wave rage and grief she had been feeling, "Now…you've done it. You messed with the wrong pack."

"It's Deucalion's fault." Ennis claimed, "He told us that they would've easily caved in had we hurt the human of the pack."

"And look how well that turned out for you both." Marin sneered at him, "Tell me what exactly did you do and maybe I'll help you out."

"Deucalion shot the Banshee," Ennis admitted, "The girl with the red hair, thinking she would be with the boy since they are practically the twin genius of the group."

"You…absolute…morons."

"However, it didn't go as planned because she wasn't with him at the time…" Ennis stammered, "Pretty sure you know the rest from here."

She narrow her eyes at them, "You targeted two important people that the boy is connected to." She informed them, "If you're lucky maybe he'll give a bit of mercy since the Banshee survived the gun shot, but I wouldn't count on it."

Just then she felt another powerful wave of grief and rage overcome her body. Stiles was getting more powerful by the second and all the supernatural citizens could surely feel it, "Might want to get a head start," Marin warned them in a tone that clearly saying she wasn't going to help them, "That spark is going to be coming for you, big time." She shared, "And while you're running and hiding you may want to think about as to why he is called a Spark and has remained dormant in a pack full of wolves." With that being said Marin slammed the door in their faces.

This left Kali and Ennis knowing that they were beyond screwed.

 _ **PRESENT DAY**_

It only took another five minutes when they finally reached their destination of a burnt up looking house, "What the hell is this place?" Kali questioned clearly not impressed.

"Hopefully, a place where we can find an answer to keep you guys safe." A voice rang out from the porch in the darkness.

Out of the shadows stood Peter Hale with his arms crossed and a murderous look on his face, "Why aren't these two dead yet?" Peter asked his nephew, but with his sights on the two temporary humans.

Derek made a huffed breath and looked at them as well, before turning his attention back to his uncle, "We're trying to save them."

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Peter said in a sarcastic tone as he motioned for them to come inside the house.

Unlike the outside of the old Hale house, the inside was actually painted and looked presentable and stable enough to have people in it. Peter and Derek were on searching through some of their old family books in hopes to find something that could help in saving Ennis and Kali from the wrath of Stiles.

"I can't do this." Peter declared while slamming a book closed surprising Derek, "And that says a lot for me…It's been too long I can't even read the stupid language anymore." He tossed the book he had been reading aside, "Stupid ancient Sumerians..." He mumbled.

"It's not Sumerian."

Peter and Derek looked up to Kali standing before them, looking nervous as she picked up the book and pointed to a piece of the text, "I'm pretty sure it's Babylonian." She shared with them looking unsure at them, "The text is similar, but it's a whole different dialect."

There was a beat of silence as the Beacon Hills pack members absorbed the new information, "Great." Isaac commented as he closed a book he had been staring for the past half hour, "Babylonian." He placed it on a bookshelf that was stationed by a wall, "Because you know, that's easy. Well, it would be easy if you hadn't shot one of our friends." This time Isaac sent a glared at the two fugitives, "Thanks by the way."

Kali could hear the sarcasm and venom that filled Isaac's voice and placed herself back into the chair she had been occupying next to Ennis, who looked pissed at her.

"Why are you helping them?" Ennis hissed at her. Clearly forgetting that the werewolves could hear their entire conversation.

"Because they're saving our lives, you moron." She snapped back at him.

"Uh-huh. And what then?" Ennis questioned as he watched Derek and Peter continue on with their work, while Isaac was clearly glaring at them, "They wouldn't kill one of their own," Ennis reminded her, "And even if they did you think they'll just let us walk? They own us."

From across the room, Isaac doesn't even bother hiding the smirk that was playing on his face.

"So what do you want me to do?" Kali countered back at him. Shocked by the sudden question Ennis doesn't give her a response and Kali edged herself into his face, "That's what I thought." She told him, "Now shut up and for once try to be helpful."

"Hey now - play nice," Peter told them in a feign tone of sincerity, "Or you'll break our concentration."

"Which means no protection spell..." Isaac inputted in a childish tone.

"And Stiles will make sure you two boneless chickens are skinless, too." Derek shared with them. At Derek's sentence Peter looked mildly impressed and concerned at the same time.

"Then what?" Ennis countered back at them, "You think your Spark buddy's gonna stop with us?" He questioned them and look specifically between Isaac and Derek, "You saw him!" He reminded them, before turning his attention toward Derek, "We've got maybe seconds before your mate decides grinds everybody into a pile of dust with no one being able to stop him."

Derek stared at him unamused by the "mate" term Ennis had thrown in his sentence. He had known Stiles was his mate from some time now, but there was never the right time to even inform Stiles when he had found out himself.

"The annoying human has a point." Peter said casting a look over at Derek, "What if Stiles filets their sole and then comes after-"

"He won't." Derek cuts him off before Peter has a chance to finish his theory.

"You don't know that." Isaac whispered wearing an unsure expression of his own face.

"We're his friends." Derek said pointedly to Peter, "His family." Derek pressed toward Isaac, "He would never hurt us."

"He tried to use you for a hood ornament, Derek." Isaac countered easily, "He doesn't care if you live or die."

"Well then that's my fault." Derek replied easily.

"Don't." Peter told him with an unamused look, before looking over at Isaac "He always get to play the martyr."

"He really needs to work on that." Isaac stated with a thoughtful expression.

"Agreed," Peter smirked, "His mother would say the same thing."

"Both of you shut up." Derek demanded with a glare at them, "And help me find a way to save Stiles."

* * *

The animal clinic no longer looked like it used to. It was now a full on war zone. The spot in which Stiles had slammed into was now a gaping hole with the moonlight casting down on Stiles. Piece of wiring had come undone and was now releasing minimal sparks. The wall that separated the lobby and the examination room was partially collapsed, while in the main entrance wall had been full-blown shattered. The waiting desk had been snapped into two and all the bookcases and shelves are overturned, merchandise smashed and strewn about the floor.

In the midst of it all stood Stiles he had a few laceration on his face, but he also didn't seem to mind or care about such minor injuries, "Is that all you got, Doc?" He asked Deaton.

Deaton had been standing right across from him. He, too was also bleeding and had a gash near his temple and was noticeably getting weaker.

"'Cause I could stand to go another ten rounds." Stiles said with his arms out and satisfied smile, "Whereas you can barely stand, period."

"Your powers... may be significantly greater..." Deaton struggled to say, "But I can still hurt you. If I have to."

Stiles scoffed with a bit of amusement at the vet's warning, "Hurt me? Boy, you just don't get it, do you? Nothing can hurt me anymore." He pointed at the scar that had been on his face bleeding, "This...?" He waved his hand across his face. Upon placing his hand down, his injuries and bruises vanished, "Is nothing. It's all... nothing."

"You lose someone you love," Deaton spoke to him still trying to recover from the battle, "And the people in your life... The ones who cares about you have become meaningless."

The battle wasn't just between Deaton and Stiles either. Scott had been part of the battle as well, only he was at a disadvantage. Stiles had prevented him from being able to use any of his wolf powers and was merely human when Stiles had sent him flying into the examination room, landing right onto the metal table.

Even despite all the abuse he had been suffering from, Scott was still recovering as he watched his friend still take on their mentor. Stiles doesn't even know that Scott was now watching them anymore.

"I wonder..." Deaton struggled with his wording, "What would your father say about that?"

At the mention of his father's name, Stiles' eyes widened for a moment only to have him squint them in a stone cold manner, "You can ask him yourself." He lifted his hand up to the ceiling of the lobby, " _Obruo!_ "

Stiles swings his hand down hard. The part of the ceiling that had been slowly caving away, just above Deaton's head, started to crumble in a fast rate.

Scott quickly ran toward Deaton, tackling him out of the way as the ceiling above them suddenly came crashing down, sending a cloud of dust and debris into the air.

By the time Scott and Deaton were on the floor, recovering as the dust settled, they look up to see Stiles, standing over them. Only this time Stiles was glaring at Scott obviously not happy with the turn out.

"You're always saving everyone." Stiles sneered at him, "That new found heroism of yours is not attractive anymore." In the palm of his hand, Stiles had ignited a flame and looked down at them thoughtfully.

"You used to do that same thing." Scott tried reminding him.

Only Stiles doesn't react in anyway and continued on with his rant, "You probably even think you're buying escape time for Kali and the other one..." He stooped down to their level with Scott watching the flame fearfully, "Well, I got a little secret for ya..." Stiles whispered to his friend's ear, "I can kill them from anywhere I want. Anytime I want."

Scott remained frozen as Stiles stood right back up and stared at them as the flame spun and grew into a large flame ball, "With this. It'll find them." He informed him a confident tone, "And it'll bury them. Along with anyone helping those Alpha asshole."

Scott finally got up to his feet and looked at the fireball warily, "Don't." Scott begged him.

However, Stiles ignored the plea, "Unless... Somebody, someway, somehow..." Stiles looked right at him, "Can get there in time to save them." After beat, "Oh, well..." Stiles casually tossed to fireball through the opening of the ceiling and went off.

Scott didn't know what to do as this point. He no longer had his wolf speed to catch up, but he couldn't just leave Deaton alone with Stiles ready to kill him, "Go." Deaton told him when he could see the struggle Scott was facing.

Wordlessly, Scott quickly jumped through the gaping hole and started to run as fast as he can. Surprisingly enough, Stiles even lets him go after it.

"Try not to have an asthma attack Scotty." Stiles called out to him in a mocking tone, but remained focused Deaton, "Now I finally have you all to myself..."

* * *

Scott had been racing down the street quickly dialing his phone and for once he prayed that Derek would actually answer his phone, "Pick up. Pick up." He chanted onto the ringing line. There was a click and he doesn't give the person time to even respond, "You guys have to get out of there right now!"

"How much time do we have?" Derek asked him.

"5 tops only it's not Stiles that's coming after you," Scott told him as he continued running. He could see the fireball, but he could also feel his heart beating faster and faster, "It's something else." He commented before he had to come to a stop.

Scott looked helplessly as the fireball continued making its way toward the old Hale house.


	4. Left Alone

Back in the animal clinic Stiles was pacing around. It wasn't even in an urgent manner, it was in a slow casual manner, "You know," Stiles stated as he continued moving, "When there was trouble we always came to you because you were the guy with all the answers. Hell, you were supposed to be one of the good guys."

He looked up to the ceiling to see Deaton right where he had placed him.

"But your cryptic answers seemed to have caused more trouble than necessary, but now since old buddy Stiles here is the one with problems you get straight to the point."

Stiles made a head nod gesture which resulted in Deaton being smashed into the ground knocking the wind out him, "I used to think you had all the answers. That I had so much to learn from you." Stiles confessed to him, "But now I realize you really don't anything and haven't for a long time. You just spill whatever nonsense you can pull out your ass and we ate up like candy." Deaton looked over at Stiles as blood from his mouth poured out, "Now I see you for the fraud you are."

In gasping breathes, "Stiles…"

Stiles made another head nod, this time sending Deaton up into the last bit of the remaining wall slamming right into.

"But even despite all that it doesn't change the fact that you abandoned us." Stiles continued, "You abandoned me." Stiles reminded him in a scornful tone, "You left me here to take care of a group of supernatural hormonal creatures that nearly killed me every full moon because Boyd and Erica were gone. This is-"

" _Incurso!_ " Deaton chanted.

An energy blast shot from his mouth and struck Stiles. He staggered back from the blow, dazed. In his daze, his concentration was broken which caused Deaton to fall to the floor with a grunt.

"That... was... rude." Stiles stated as he was trying to clear his head, "Now I forgot what I was saying."

From the floor Deaton tried to get to his feet, "Perhaps... you're not as strong... as you think you are." Stiles peered at him, with his eyes narrowing, "You're expending... far too much mystical energy to maintain your powers... At this pace..." Deaton struggled to say, "You're going to burn out... And up."

"I…don't…care." Stiles told him with each word in a strong tone.

"You need... to stop."

"What I need..." Stiles expressed. In an instant, Stiles has Deaton, who was able to just get on one knee, by his neck. "...is a little pick me up."

With that, his other hand gripped into Deaton's chest, and he began to suck the energy out Deaton. Multi-colored tendrils of light come ripping out of Deaton's head and body, directly into Stiles. The second it starts, Deaton screamed in pain.

However, the process doesn't last long due to Stiles suddenly releasing him and staggered back.

Deaton fell to the ground on his side, barely conscious and unable to get back up.

Stiles placed a hand to his head as he struggled to regain his balance, but failed as he laid on his knees, "Head rush..." He claimed while looking dazed at the severely weakened Deaton, "This stuff is-" A look of profound pleasure crossed his face, "Incredible. I mean, really... genuinely wow. I am so high right now..." He continued, "So much power." He shared, "I actually feel it surging through every cell of my body... Like I'm connected to everything... It feels like... I can feel..."

He paused and his smile began to fade, "...everyone." Stiles expression continued to darken as he winced, getting lost in confused thoughts, "Oh. Oh my God." Stiles whispered softly, "All the emotion. All the pain. It's too much."

"It doesn't have to be that way. You... you can..." Deaton tried as he struggled through his pain, "Stop it."

Stiles was bent over now with his hands on the floor as if in pain.

"Yeah. I can." Stiles agreed fixated on Deaton's words in a panting breathes, "I have to stop this." He declared as he stood up from the floor.

Deaton's eyes widen when he realized Stiles wasn't getting his actual message across, "No..."

But it's too late as Stiles has already started nodding to himself, "And I know just the place to make it happen." He eyed Deaton with a twisted sense of empathy, "You poor son of bitch bastards..." He began to rise up into the air, "Your suffering has to end."

Magic began to swirl around Stiles as lightning flashed around his body. A cloud of magic was formed like a tornado as it gathered around him and he disappeared.

* * *

Derek and Isaac each had a grip on a stunted Alpha as they were now running to their last hope in saving them. Peter had waited at the Hale house for Scott. Derek just hoped that Stiles had forgotten to lay down the mountain ash around the safe house so he and Isaac could actually get through.

"Where are we going?" Ennis shouted as Isaac all but dragged him along the wooden preserve.

"Less questions and more running!" Isaac ordered as he yanked Ennis in front of him and gave him a push.

They ran through the dead leaves of the forest floor and jumped through every creek and river that they came across.

As they neared close to the safe house, Isaac suddenly could hear something moving quickly through the woods, "What was that?" He questioned dreading the answer.

Derek stopped and focused in the direction where he could hear the sound as well. Isaac stood beside him as they could see the light from the fireball zooming through the trees in the darkness. They even noted that it wasn't slowing down at any rate.

"Don't just stand there!" Peter's voice rang through the forest. Isaac and Derek jumped back into action and made a run for it with the alphas, but it doesn't seem to do much good as now the runaway group could practically hear the fireball gaining up on them quickly with the safe house just a few away.

"Look out!" Scott shouted just as the fireball had neared Kali and Ennis. Peter tossed Scott into the air as he was able to tackle the humans out the way as Peter tackled Derek and Isaac to the ground.

They weren't clear out of danger when the fireball slammed into ground, it sent a horrible tremor that rocked the entire area.

On impact, Derek was flown into the direction of the safe house and ended up hitting the mountain ash barrier that had surrounded the safe house and was knocked unconscious. Since the fireball was closest to Isaac, the ground caved in around him to which Scott and Peter both tried to save him from, but it resulted in them all going down with him.

This just left Kali and Ennis uninjured and in a state of shock of what happened, "Any ideas?" Ennis asked Kali.

Kali looked over at Derek, who was unconscious and the hole that had been made in the ground, "Run and don't look back."

* * *

Allison woke-up when a ray small of sunlight shined on face. She groggily stumbled through the mess of the clinic, holding her hand as she took in the scene. As she looked around in shock her landed on, "Deaton."

She hurried her way over to his body, lying amid the rubble, and kneeled beside him. Deaton appeared to be lifeless as his eyes were closed. Without hesitation, Allison placed two fingers on his neck to find a pulse only to have Deaton open his eyes quickly in a daze.

"Deaton."

Deaton shifted his glance over to her, "Allison."

"I'm sorry." She apologized to him, "He got into my head. Are you-"

"I can see..."

Allison couldn't help, but laugh at the weird statement, "Oh. It's... a miracle."

"I can see him..." Deaton told her just like that the smiling face fell off her face, "He took the magic I had and now... I know where he is... I can feel what him..." His face turned to dread and his voice changed tone, "Oh, God..."

"Deaton, what's happening?" Allison asked in a panic.

"It was... It was the only way. I thought there'd be a chance now, but..." Deaton's expression turned to sadness, "I know where Stiles has gone... He's going to finish it..."

"Finish what?"

Deaton no longer looked at Allison anymore and looked up through the hole in the ceiling staring at nothing, "The world."

* * *

Out in the woods, the sun was barely breaking through the trees. In the hole, Peter and Isaac were trying to retract their claws only it seemed to be useless.

All the while, Scott was trying to grip on to a tree root, sticking out from inside the hole, only for it to snap and caused him to fall to the ground.

"We've tried that already." Peter told him in a bored tone as he looked up from the hole, "It seems that he put a restraining around this area. We're pretty much powerless now."

"Are you okay?" Isaac asked Scott when he noticed that Scott was struggling to breathe.

"We have to get out of here." Scott told him, ignoring Isaac's question and looked up to the opening as well, "Derek!"

"He hit the mountain ash barrier." Peter told him, "He'll be out for a few more minutes."

A blanket of silence fell over the group, "It's our fault." Isaac finally spoke to them, "We left him unprotected…We shouldn't have done that. Not after that warning we had gotten."

 _ **THREE MONTHS AGO**_

The Beacon Hills Pack had managed to restrain the Nogitsune that was taking on the shape of Stiles. His body was paralyzed by the kanima venom, but that doesn't stop the fox demon from trying to get to them, "You can't hurt me without hurting him you know." The Nogitsune told them.

"We'll find away." Scott told him, "We always find away."

At Scott's statement, the demon chuckled as if he were amused by the True Alpha statement, before he gave them all a look of satisfaction, "The only way you will be able to save him is if you cut a deal."

"This pack doesn't make deals with demons." Derek growled at him. The Nogitsune gave him an eyebrow rise.

"Really?" It challenged, "Not even to save this skinny, defenseless, human." It laughed, before it gave them a stone cold look, "Here's this is how it's going to down. I'll leave this poor boy's body-"

"You will?" Isaac asked in awe at the easiness.

"Don't interrupt me," It snapped, "I'll leave his body, but I'm going to leave something behind." He eyed over at Scott, "He has a spark inside him. It's like a light ball of energy…very powerful." He commented with a smirk, "One dark touch and it could turn him into something that you bakemono never seen before."

"Why are you telling us all this?" Scott questioned the demon.

"Because I'm going to leave a piece of myself in him." It confessed to him, "I'm going to leave a piece of the feed for chaos inside him. Something he's going to have battle with for the rest of his life. It's up to you idiots to prevent that from happening."

"Wait a second," Lydia said as she studied him over, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because this human has suffered more than any of you ever had in the past year." It claimed plainly, "I've never felt such grief and pain from a mere human. No less one surrounded by werewolves."

"What are you talking about?" Scott questioned clearly lost.

The Nogitsune doesn't respond and looked over to Derek before giving him a smirk, "Maybe you should tell him." It told Derek.

"Tell him what?" Derek countered on guard.

"You know." It said knowingly, "And if not you better hope you find out before it's too late."

 _ **PRESENT DAY**_

"You guys okay down there?" A voice echoed through the hole. Scott, Isaac, and Peter look up to see that Derek was looking down at them.

"Yeah, just you know without wolf powers at the moment." Isaac called up to him from the hole, "What about you?"

"Same. Kali and Ennis are gone. They must jumped ship while I was out. Idiots."

"Are we done with the pleasantries yet," Peter questioned them, "Go find something and get us out of here."

As Derek stood, the wall of the hole began to crumble a bit, "And hurry before-" Scott told him, but was interrupted when Allison appeared before them.

She was accompanied by the requisite smoke and mystical energies, which cause more earth to break off from the dirt walls.

"Allison," Scott asked not sure as to how she was in the hole with them, "What are you doing here? Where's Deaton?"

"He's... still at the animal clinic."

"When did he get back?" Both Isaac and Peter questioned him.

"Did he stop Stiles?"

"No." Allison shook her head and kicked at the ground, "And things just got a whole lot worse."

"How worse?" Peter questioned.

"End of the world worse." Allison told them. That conversation they had was coming back to haunt them, "Stiles is going to destroy it."

"He..." Scott struggled, "He wouldn't do that."

"He can and will," Allison told them firmly, "When he gets to where he's going."

"Where's that?" Isaac asked.

"Big old Satanic temple." Peter realized, "On Lookout Point."

Scott looked confused as he tried placing it, "There's no temple on Lookout Point."

* * *

On Lookout Point, the ground was swelling can cracking a deep rumble shook the Earth. The dilapidated spire of rotted out steeple poked out, rising up at a skewed, crooked angle, shaking violently. Various and hideous gargoyles are revealed, mounted to the sides of the steeple.

In front of it stood Stiles with streaks of energy coursing around him. His eye are black and his brow was furrowed with concentration. He raised his outstretched arms, palms up, as if lifting a great weight.

Then the rumbling stopped, and the energy dissipated. The product of his magic is a scatted and cracked statue mounted at the base of the steeple.

A nightmarish effigy of a Medusa-like she-demon standing at the base of the temple. Snakes for hair, forked tongues protrude from both of two snarling mouths with rows of razor sharp teeth.

Stiles could still feel the pain, but he could feel his pain even more so than usual.

 _ **THREE DAYS AGO**_

In the kitchen, Stiles was holding onto his father's dead body. But he wasn't alone. A familiar tree stump had taken residence there, "Please. Please... Bring him back-" He pleaded to it.

From the tree a deep voice erupted, "You may not violate the laws of natural passing-"

"Why not?" Stiles questioned in anger, "You brought Peter Hale and that Darach bitch back no questions asked. How is this natural?"

"It is a human death." The voice told him.

"But -"

"Your banshee raised one killed by mystical forces." It interrupted him, "This is not the same – he is taken by natural order. It is done."

"No." Stiles trembled, "There's got to be a way-"

"It is done." The voice repeated with enough force that it shook the inside of the house.

In that instant, Stiles could feel a darkness taking over as he shook and screamed, full of rage and pain.

"This is your fault!" He shouted toward the tree as he slammed a fist into the truck it causing it to shatter as blaze of white light and heat surround Stiles body.

 _ **PRESENT DAY**_

Stiles crooked back his neck and stood to the edge of Lookout Point. He looked over Beacon Hills with a grim expression. He was going to let it burn. Burn it right into the ground.

* * *

In a hospital room at Beacon Hills Memorial, Lydia Martin was sleeping when she suddenly jerked and began silently screaming and flailing around in her bed.

Beside her on the hospital floor, Boyd and Erica were releasing silent roars of their own as their eyes glowed yellow.


	5. Won't Hurt Much

"Proserpexa..." Peter shared with them.

"Who's she?" Scott questioned him.

"Way up there in the hierarchy of she- demons." Peter explained to them, "Her followers intended to user her effigy to destroy the world. They all died when the temple got swallowed up in the earthquake of '32."

"Just how old are you?" Isaac asked in awe.

Isaac's question went ignored as Scott realized the level of damage that was about to happen, "So, seventy years later, Stiles' going to make their dreams come true."

"He's going to drain the planet's life force, funnel its energy through Proserpexa's effigy and burn the Earth to a cinder." Peter realized.

"Not if I can help it." Scott declared with determination. He may not have his wolf strength, but he wasn't ready to go down without a fight either.

"You can't." Allison informed him, catching him off guard, "Deaton said. No magic or supernatural force can stop him."

"What does that mean?"

"You can't stop him." Allison explained in a soft tone, "Technically Stiles is repressing your wolf side. You're still part of the supernatural…Then he said a bunch of other stuff... he wasn't too... clear." Allison shifted on her feet, "I'm about to go back to him. He's... alone."

Scott was able to pick up on Allison uneasiness, "Is he okay?"

Allison looked at the pack members, trying to find the right words to say, "I... I don't think he has a lot of time. This spell is wearing off…I can't leave him alone…not like that." With that being said Allison suddenly vanished as a beat of silence fell through the hole.

"Well that was a damper." Peter commented breaking the tension.

"Derek!" Scott shouted up the hole, but doesn't get a response, "Where is he?"

Scott then tried scaling the wall only to slide down over and over again.

"You heard what Allison said..." Isaac pointed out as Scott slid down once more, "What Deaton said..."

"I heard." Scott stated in a low tone, "And I don't care... I have to try...I promised that I wouldn't leave him alone…I'm going to stand by that promise…"

* * *

On Lookout Point, Stiles was staring up at the statue of Proserpexa, muttering some incantation.

In the distance he could hear the last bit of Scott's speech, "I'm not just gonna sit here while Stiles incinerates what we have chosen to protect. I have to stop him..."

Stiles paused and turned his head slightly, with an approving smirk, "Always ready to save everyone..." He whispered softly.

* * *

In the hole, Peter, Isaac, and Scott stood frozen as they heard Stiles' voice from inside, "Right to the last."

"Stiles?" Scott tried.

* * *

At the animal clinic, Deaton has his head propped up on his rolled-up jacket. Allison, sat beside him, wiping his brow. But they both react when they hear Stiles' voice as well.

* * *

At the hospital, Lydia was finally recovered from her powers kicking in. She looked terrified as Erica and Boyd have their eyes glowing as they all listened intensely on what was being said.

* * *

Back on Lookout Point Stiles had turned his attention toward Beacon Hills. His face was creased with tortured emotions running through him.

"Even though we're nothing, but a bunch of kids…" Stiles continued with his monologue, "A bunch of kids who lives got turned upside and was forced to grow up way too quickly. And was given the task of protecting this town…Hell sometimes even the world."

At all points where the Beacon Hills Pack members stood Stiles voice was heard, "And, in the end, I'm the only one that can save it." Stiles finished.

"By killing us?" Scott questioned him.

"It's the only way to stop the pain." Stiles reasoned with him, "I... I can't take it anymore..."

In her hospital bed, Lydia has a tear rolling down her cheek as she was on holding the hands of Boyd and Erica.

"But I know you guys, Scott." Stiles continued on, "You're all warriors..." He praised them with a broken smile, "You won't go without a fight and I really don't have time for one." Stiles stated with a head tilt, "But you all should go out fighting."

"Stiles-" Scott pleaded to his friend, "What do you-"

"It's okay Scotty," Stiles assured him as his eyes morphed to black, "It won't hurt…much."

* * *

In the hole everything went black, "Isaac!" Scott called out into the darkness, "Peter!" There was no answer. Scott started to move around frantically searching for any kind of light, but there was none until he ran smacked dap into a tree.

Recovering from the impact, Scott noticed that he was now on the forest floor of the preserve and it was full moon, "Isaac! Peter!" He shouted into the night, but the only things that could be heard were crickets and a very low growling sound that was coming from behind him. It was the same familiar sound Scott remembered on the night he got bitten. Scott slowly turned to see a werewolf with red glowing eyes snarling right at him. Just as it made a leap toward him Scott broke out into a run.

While, Scott was facing his own past Isaac was too. He had found himself in a freezer. The very freezer that his father had locked him up in when he was alive.

Only Isaac realized he wasn't exactly locked inside the freezer with chains, he was trapped inside due to vines of wolfsbane that seemed to have covered up the entire freezer. Isaac released a scream.

Peter had found himself out in the preserve as well. It was a full moon and he standing outside the Hale House. At first, he thought he was safe as was about to head off to Lookout Point, when the front door of the house opened. From the shadows, red eyes glowed at him and from the shadows stood someone Peter hadn't seen in a long time.

"Laura?" Peter questioned.

"Hi Uncle Peter," Laura Hale greeted, "Long time no speak." She stepped down from the porch and Peter found himself backing away, "Well, didn't get a chance to speak since you killed me." At her sentence Laura retracted her fangs, "Don't worry I'll return the favor."

* * *

Lydia was no longer in the hospital. Instead, she was in a classroom at Beacon Hills High School bound to chair. Try as she might the restraints that held her in place didn't break or give in. She looked around in a panic when she could hear the sound of someone speaking, "Hello?"

The voice continued on talking and was soon joined by another and another. Soon there were multiple voice all whispering and chanting. As she listened closely she could hear a distinctive phrase. A phrase used during the Darach sacrifices.

Erica was on a rock wall. The same rock wall that was used in Coach Finstock's P.E. class. She found herself unable to move. Her entire body was shaking as she remained stuck. She looked around for anything to drop, but there was nothing but pitch black on the side of her. She tried to remain calm and focus on her sense when she realized that none of her sense were actually working. She felt completely defenseless and alone. More so she was starting to taste something metallic in her mouth.

"Oh God, no…" She pleaded as she suddenly felt her entire give a big twitch.

Boyd could feel his entire body move without his permission. He was in a hotel room and was carrying a large safe. Something about it seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite place it until he found himself carrying it right into the bathroom with a tub full of water.

* * *

No longer at the animal clinic, Allison found herself was face to face with her mother Victoria Argent, "This isn't real," Allison stated in fear, "You're dead."

Her mother gave a disapproving smile as she held up a couple of small knives, "I'm dead because you couldn't stay strong." Victoria told her just as she tossed one of the knives at Allison's head.

Deaton couldn't move. He was already weakened and now the only thing he could do was watch as Allison suffered through her comatose state.

* * *

Back on Lookout Point, the scorched earth was spreading wider around Stiles now that the life force of the Earth was flowing into him. He stood with his eyes close and was now focusing on the statue and repeated the incantation as a tremor shook through the ground.

Stiles was so focused on the statue he doesn't hear or feel Derek until Derek suddenly appeared and stood between Stiles and the statue. Stiles opened his eyes and gave him a disapproving headshake, "I thought I was missing one." Stiles stated, "You can't stop this."

Derek looked between the statue and Stiles. Stiles was now giving him a look of rage, "Yeah, I get that. It's just – where else am I going to go?" Derek questioned him, "You've always been there for me when I have a plan that nearly gets everyone killed. World gonna end – why not spend it with someone who stuck with me through thick and thin? Even if they are a pain in the ass."

"So what?" Stiles asked with a heavy disapproving tone, "You want to spend your last minutes on earth with someone you hate other than Peter?"

"Actually it's more of the lines of the opposite of hate." Derek told him boldly.

Stiles stared at him with his eyes narrowing, "So what are you trying to do here Derek Hale?" Stiles questioned, "Is your master plan into stopping me is by telling me you love me?"

Derek remained firm. He held his arms wide opened, "I do." Derek admitted to him, "I love you."

Then only thing Stiles did was wave his hand to side causing Derek to get thrown into a tree that cracked on impact.


	6. The End

_**THREE MONTHS AGO**_

Derek was sitting by a hospital bed. He tried ignoring the sounds of the machines beeping as he held onto a hand, looking worriedly at a patient.

The patient had been Stiles. Something was going on with him just as the same was going with Scott and Allison. Something about them surrogating themselves for their parents in order to find the Nemeton. That tree that had been dormant for as long as Derek could remember.

But now thanks to the sacrifices Allison, Scott, and Stiles made it had reawaken and because of it they suffered from the side effects. Allison kept having visions of her seeing her dead aunt and Scott had lost his confidence in control due to him shifting unprovoked.

Scott and Allison were lucky though. Scott was able to gain back his confidence after a pair of beta werewolves beat the living hell out him. Allison's visions stopped after they went to the cemetery to salt and burn Kate Argent's body. Beacon Hills was a Hellmouth…nothing really did stay dead for long and if they did it was just one less problem for the pack to deal with.

Stiles wasn't so lucky though. He started having night terrors, panic attacks, and sleepwalking to a point where the Sheriff had to install an alarm system. Even then Stiles had managed to get out and remain lost for days, only to come back completely shut off and quiet.

Tonight it got worse, Stiles had called him completely terrified and injured with no idea where he was.

It took two hours for the pack to find him, in the coldest night of the year. When they found him, in small cave just barely on the edge of town, he was close to being hypothermic.

Derek shook his head at the thought of what would have happened if they hadn't gotten to him.

"Derek?" A voice whispered his name, breaking him out of his thoughts. Derek looked up to see Stiles looking right at him confused and tired, "What's wrong with me?"

Derek didn't have an answer for him. No one did, "Deaton doesn't have a clue." Derek told him, "You should be resting."

"Aren't doctor's supposed to have the answer to everything?" Stiles joked weakly.

"We'll figure out," Derek told him, "Right now you need to rest."

Stiles gave him a small head nod, as he closed his eyes, "You're squeezing my hand too tight." Stiles mumbled to him.

"Sorry." Derek quickly released his hand.

"No," Stiles said with his eyes still closed, but there's a small smile on his face, "Felt nice…felted anchored oddly enough." Stiles opened one eye, "Promise you'll stay?"

"I'm right here," Derek told him, taking his hand once again, "I'm not going anywhere."

That same night Stiles had disappeared once again, while Derek went to jump start Stiles' jeep and something had sabotaged the hospital's electric system, Derek nearly wolfed out on just about everyone.

 _ **PRESENT DAY**_

Scott was sent flying into a tree. This wasn't anywhere close to how that night went for him. But he knew better than to try and take on the Alpha since he was still human. He just needed to get to somewhere safe. Scott rose from the ground not tearing his eyes away from the crazed red eyes staring at him. This was just an older version of Peter, before they were able to help him claim some of sanity back. In reality, Peter gave Scott the bite to form a new pack. His mind was racing quickly as he tried to figure out a way to escape without getting himself. Then it hits him. Just outside the Hale house, Derek had buried his sister under a spiral of Wolfsbane that kept her in human form. Scott hoped that maybe it would do the same thing.

Isaac wasn't breathing properly. He was still inside the freezer as he tried clawing his way out, but it was useless. His air supply was getting cut short and he was on the verge of passing out.

Peter wasn't having much luck either against his dead niece. Laura had forced him to stay in his human form with her Alpha roar. A human going up against an Alpha didn't stand a chance.

Allison was hiding behind a column of the Argent training room. It seemed like every time Victoria ran out of knives, she somehow was able to produce more and relentlessly kept throwing them. Allison had tried arming herself, but no matter how much she ran for her bow and arrow or crossbow, she wasn't able to close the distance in between them.

Erica was just barely hanging on to the wall now. She was still surrounded by darkness, but she was most certain that if she did let go she wouldn't survive the fall no less the seizure she could slowly ready to happen.

Boyd placed himself in the tub with the safe right in his lap. He hadn't placed himself under the water yet, but he knew it was only a matter of time.

Lydia could still hear the voice chanting as the former English teacher, Jennifer Blake or the Darach, placed a garrote around Lydia's neck. Just like before, Lydia continued to struggle against the woman as she released a Banshee scream. Only this time no one was coming to her rescue.

* * *

"Now why would you go and say something like that," Stiles commented as Derek fell to the ground, "Your track of love isn't very good."

Derek was on the ground on his knees and looked up at Stiles, "I know," Derek agreed with him, "But that doesn't change how I feel about you… I know you're in pain," Derek said to Stiles as he got up off his knees, "I know what it's like to lose someone. I've been there and there's not a day in my life where the pain isn't gone."

"Then you know why I have to do this," Stiles spoke to him, "To end all the pain and unnecessary emotions."

"I get that…I do." Derek told him, "I've gone through the same thing after Paige…the fire…after Laura…I know…It's like losing a piece of yourself…Like hole in your heart…like a tattoo." Stiles' brow furrowed with irritation, "But in some weird way the pack helped me…Even you…The boy who I thought was annoying as hell with every sarcastic or smart ass comment he had to say." He stepped closer to Stiles, "What was it you used to say. Sarcasm is your only defense?"

"Don't-"

"Remember how you held me up in 8 feet of water from the kanima?" Derek questioned him, ignoring the demand, "Or how you didn't turn me over to Gerard?"

"Shut up!" Stiles screamed at him as held his hand forward, as he sent a bolt of magic to lift Derek into the air.

"I know," Derek told him as he stayed focused on Stiles, "That we failed you when you have never failed us…I know…Stiles we failed…I failed you." Stiles tilted his head to the side with some interest, "I told you I wasn't going to go anywhere…And I went back on my word…and you were forced to do things you had no control over…I let you down, too many times before with Gerard and Jennifer…I won't do it again. Even though I know you're about to do something apocalyptically evil…I'm not going anywhere. Not this time…So if I'm going out, it's here…You wanna kill the world you start with me. I've earned that. "

"You think I won't?" Stiles challenged him.

"It doesn't matter." Derek replied easily, "I'll still love you."

Stiles made a slashing motion in the air as Derek fell to the ground with his face suddenly opened with three large cuts as if he had scratched himself. They don't heal. Derek touched his face and sees the blood, but simply wipes his hand on his jeans.

Stiles looked at nervously as Derek looked back up at him, "I love-"

Stiles slashed at him once again. This time his shirt rips as three long claw marks appear across his chest. However, this caused Derek to fall the ground, but he was still able to keep his eyes locked on Stiles, "I…love you."

"Stop talking!" Stiles shouted as he blasted him again, only this time it wasn't as strong as the first as Derek was able to stand to his feet, looking pained, "Stiles. I. Love. You."

"No…" Stiles started with tears threatening to fall, "No…you don't get to say that…not after-"

Stiles sent another a blast of magic at him, and Derek only staggered backward but doesn't fall down.

Stiles still held his hand out, a little bit of magic crackling around it but not as much as he had expected. He looked surprised and anxious as Derek moved closer to him.

"Stop!" He demanded.

"I love you." Derek repeated once more as he reached out for Stiles. Stiles continued to make the magic gesture, but nothing happens. This time Stiles started to cry as Derek gets right up to him and Stiles starts hitting him with his fists.

Derek stood there and takes it. After a moment, Stiles stopped hitting and started crying for real as he fell to the ground with Derek, holding him.

The veins that had been developing across Stiles' face disappeared as Stiles' hair turned back into his natural brown, "I love you." Derek continued whispering to him.

* * *

As a result, the Beacon Hills Pack members were broken of their comatose states and found themselves back in their respective places.

Even at the animal clinic, Deaton seemed to have been healing and getting better much to Allison's surprise, "You're not dead." She said with such relief as she gripped him tightly into a hug.

"No..." He groaned, "However, I am still in some pain."

She lets him go, "Not that I wanted to die or anything, but why aren't we dead?"

"The threat's gone." Deaton shared with her, "Stiles's been stopped."

Allison's delighted faced turned broken, "You mean he's-?"

"He's alive." Deaton assured as he could now feel a calming aura flowing through the town, "The magic he took from me, it did what I hoped it would."

"You dosed him." A voice entered through the clinic. Allison and Deaton looked up to see the members of the Beacon Hills Pack walking through the hole. "You knew he was going to take your powers all along." Lydia finished for him.

"I knew there was a possibility." He shared with them, "The gift I was given by the coven was the true essence of Magic." He explained to them, "Which comes, in all it's purity, from the Earth itself."

"Stiles had it inside him though." Erica reminded him.

"Not after the Nogitsune left that darkness inside him." Isaac reminded her, "He told us that it was our responsibility to keep it dormant."

"The magic he took from me tapped into the small light spark of he had left. Allowed him to feel again... Giving Derek the opportunity to reach him."

"I thought you said nothing supernatural stop him." Isaac reminded him.

"That I did." Deaton agreed, "But Derek didn't use his power to stop him. He used to his love."

"But we all love Stiles." Scott told him, trying not to sound offended.

"Not in a way Derek loves him." Boyd pointed out to them.

* * *

 _ **FOUR MONTHS LATER**_

Derek was walking through a large field. He sniffed the air for a moment before continuing down a hill that tree in the middle of it.

By the tree sat Stiles with his back to him as he was focusing intensely on a flower. The flower in front of him began to quickly grow and was finished by time Derek had finally reach them, "That doesn't belong there." Derek commented as he sat down next to him, observing the yellow flower.

Stiles doesn't look at him, but quietly agreed with, "No, it doesn't."

"Arnica Montana, a Scandinavian flower," He observed, "And not a type of wolfsbane."

"Your knowledge of botany surprises me." Stiles commented, "What else can you tell me about it?"

"It's a pretty flower," Derek shared with him. He doesn't look at Stiles, but instead observed the flower, "Where did it come from?"

"Scandinavia." Stiles deadpanned at him.

"You brought it through the earth." Derek told him without actually looking him out on his lie.

"It's all connected." Stiles explained to him, "The root systems, the molecules, the energy...everything's connected."

"You sound like Ms. Rosenberg." Derek claimed to him.

"She's taught me a lot." Stiles admitted to him.

There was a moment of silence between them, "Why aren't you at your lesson?"

It was something that they agreed on just shortly after they had left Beacon Hills, "I'm sorry." Stiles whispered softly.

"It's all right." Derek told him as he took a hold of his hand, "She was just afraid you-"

"Had gone evil?" Stiles finished for him. "Yeah, I was gonna destroy the world, but lunch made me sleepy." He joked this time looking at Derek with a weak smile.

"She didn't think that." Derek assured him, "She was just-"

"Afraid." Stiles finished for him, "They all are. The Coven... they're the most amazing women I've ever met. If it wasn't for them, and you..." He struggled to say, "But there's this look they get, like I'm gonna turn them all into bangers and mash or something. Which I'm not even sure what that is."

"They just don't want to push you," Derek reminded him, "They're just cautious. I trust you can understand that."

"I don't have that much power, I don't think." Stiles told him holding up his free hand, "I was... drained by what happened."

"You always had it and nothing will ever take it away." Derek retracted his claws as an example, "Everything's connected." He repeated, "You're connected to a great power, whether you feel it or not."

Stiles released Derek's hand and stood up to look across the opened field, "Will they always be afraid of me?"

Derek knew Stiles wasn't asking about the Coven anymore, "Maybe." Derek admitted to him, "Can you live with that?"

"I deserve a lot worse."

"That's not an answer."

"I killed people, Derek." Stiles stated aloud, "I willingly killed people."

"I've not forgotten."

"When you brought me here... I thought it was to kill me." Stiles confessed to him, "Especially after what I did to the others..."

"The others don't hold it against you and I could never hurt you," Derek told him, standing up, "You're too important to me."

"I know," Stiles said with a tear rolling down his cheek, "I just…I don't feel like Stiles anymore."

"You are." Derek assured him as he cupped his face, "In the end, we are all who we are - no matter how much we may appear to have changed." Derek placed a soft kiss on his lips, to which Stiles responded with easiness.

* * *

 _ **TWO DAYS LATER**_

"I've got so much to learn." Stiles told Derek as he was now looking through a spell book of neutral magic, "There's so much I don't understand yet. About control, and, and potions I'm not good with." Stiles rambled, "Plus, many concepts I appeared to understand, I was only nodding and hmmmming in a pretend fashion so as to not look dumb."

"Do you want to go back?" Derek asked him.

"I can't…I need to go back to Beacon Hills," Stiles said as the realization hits him, "They're my family and I haven't felt whole since…I think it might be good for me…for us...I know Scott can't handle a Hellmouth without me."

"I'll right beside you," Derek told him with a soft kiss, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"Yeah."


End file.
